


Размеры и решения

by Meilinn



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilinn/pseuds/Meilinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке "PWP, кинк на то, что у Грантера огромный член. Можно с юмором и без секса, можно с сексом и без юмора."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Размеры и решения

1

Из аудитории, в которой только что закончилась лекция по трудовому праву, Анжольрас вышел последним. Он посмотрел на часы, недовольно покачал головой и чуть не столкнулся с Комбефером.  
– Есть минутка? – спросил Комбефер, как бы ненароком перегораживая Анжольрасу проход к лестнице.  
Анжольрас посмотрел на него озадаченно, но почти сразу его лицо прояснилось.  
– Он у тебя?  
Комбефер кивнул.  
– Что у вас случилось?  
– Поговори лучше с Грантером.  
– Я пытался, но он не отвечает. Залег на диван, укрылся пледом с головой и рисует в блокнотике, подсвечивая телефоном. Вроде обещал не пить у меня в квартире, но фиг его разберет.  
– О господи.  
Комбефер развел руками, как бы извиняясь.  
– Когда я уходил, он все еще был там. Так что я лучше поговорю с тобой. Как с более адекватной стороной.  
Анжольрас задумался на несколько секунд и вздохнул.  
– Хочешь чаю?

2

Они зашли в знакомую кофейню, где сели в укромный уголок и заказали небольшой чайник на двоих. Анжольрас хранил молчание, Комбефер не мешал ему собираться с мыслями и старался не выдавать свое волнение. Он вообще любил поволноваться за друзей, особенно за этих двоих. В эту минуту Грантер беспокоил сильнее, и только когда им принесли чай, ему стало понятно, что Анжольрасу тоже, должно быть, нелегко – его рука, поднося чашку ко рту, подрагивала.  
Это очень интриговало.  
– В общем, – сказал Анжольрас, – вчера вечером я сидел в гостиной и рисовал плакат, он подошел, сказал, что я рисую фигово. Я, конечно, тут же этим воспользовался и отдал ему кисточку. Он согнулся над столом и начал подрисовывать, я сказал ему сесть на диван, он упорно отказывался, я сказал "ну как хочешь", он сказал "а я сяду". И сел.  
– Вы что, починили провал в сидении? – спросил Комбефер.  
– Нет. У меня из головы как-то вылетело, что там все еще дырка. Но он в нее не сел, он рядом со мной сел.  
Комбефер приподнял брови.  
– И вы поместились?  
– С трудом. Он меня решительным… движением бедер сдвинул в сторону и почти вдавил в бортик. Подлокотник. Ну, ты понял.  
Комбефер задумчиво кивнул, пытаясь выловить ложкой листочек мяты.  
– Он сразу уткнулся в плакат, а когда сосредоточится, у него хорошо получается, так что я не стал мешать. Сидел, смотрел на него, а потом он ко мне обернулся с таким видом, будто в первый раз меня видит. Ну что ты улыбаешься?  
– Ничего, ничего. Продолжай.  
Анжольрас забарабанил пальцами по столу.  
– Ладно. Нет способа сказать это витиевато, скажу прямо. Я подумал, он меня вот-вот поцелует. Ты бы видел его глаза.  
Комбефер закашлялся.  
– Ого, а с этого места поподробнее! Ты же сто раз говорил, что тебя все это не интересует.  
– "Все это", – презрительно процедил Анжольрас, – меня и правда не интересует.  
– Так…  
– Но я тогда всерьез задумался, что буду делать, если он… сократит расстояние. И мне казалось, что я был бы не против.  
– Вот как. А сейчас?  
– Не знаю. Не думал об этом.  
Комбефер мысленно отметил, что это, скорее всего, неправда, но не стал допытываться.  
– И что потом?  
– Ничего. Он подскочил, сунул руки в карманы и сбежал.  
Комбефер потянулся.  
– Ну тогда все понятно. У него такое постоянно, ты просто не замечаешь.  
– Все я замечаю, – проворчал Анжольрас.  
– Дождись, когда мы обычной компанией встретимся, скажи ему еще раз при всех, что тебя ничего не интересует, и он переживет. Я уж думал, что у вас что-то выдающееся произошло, – с намеком сказал он.  
Анжольрас сделал большой глоток и громко поставил чашку на стол.  
– Раз у нас уже этот разговор… Есть один вопрос. Только не смейся.  
– Оки-доки.  
– Его называют Большой Эр… не только из-за подписи?  
Комбефер, с трудом сдерживаясь, присвистнул.  
– Не прошло и трех лет, и ты догадался! Но как, Холмс?  
– Ты смеешься.  
– Прости. Твое избирательное внимание очень забавное.  
Анжольрас смотрел в сторону.  
– Я вчера… заподозрил.  
– Давай я реконструирую события: он вскочил, потому что у него встало от близости с твоим холодным неприступным телом, а ты успел заметить…  
– Большое Эр.  
– Именно. – Комбефер больше не трудился скрыть свою веселость. – Знаешь, что гласит легенда? Подписывался он так всегда, еще со школы, но прозвище это никто не знал аж до тех пор, когда на первом курсе с ним не вздумала переспать одна шибко популярная в университете девица, Ирма ее, кажется, звали.  
– Не уверен, что хочу это слушать.  
– Да подожди ты. В общем, об этом узнали на следующий день все ее подружки, потому что она увидела у него там, цитирую, нечто недопустимое.  
Анжольрас прикрыл лицо ладонью.  
– Так что, у них все прошло успешно? – спросил он.  
– А никто не знает, – ответил Комбефер. – Но с тех пор его все зовут не иначе как Большой Эр.  
Он внимательно посмотрел на Анжольраса.  
– Если тебя только это смущает… – осторожно начал он.  
– Не продолжай.  
Но Комбефер подался немного вперед и заговорил тише.  
– Слушай. Если тебе еще раз захочется узнать, как это, когда… сокращают расстояние, но будет смущать эта Эр, то просто поговори с ним. Попытайся.  
– Комбефер…  
– Все, я молчу. Больше ни слова. Только подумай об этом, ладно?  
Они допили чай в тишине.

3

Дома Анжольраса ждал сюрприз. Законченный плакат подсыхал на столе, а совершенно трезвый Грантер ходил вокруг стола кругами. За время жизни с ним в одной квартире Анжольрас неплохо научился определять состояние его здоровья как по прямым, так и по косвенным признакам, и пока все говорило о том, что Грантер не только не пил, но и не ел. Или ел, но что-то заставило его помыть после себя посуду. В любом случае, это было неожиданностью.  
Завидев Анжольраса, Грантер остановился, словно прирос к полу.  
Анжольрас посмотрел на плакат, потом на него.  
"Поговорить."  
– Грантер, – начал он, но Грантер замахал на него руками.  
– Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать!  
– Правда?  
– Конечно! Слушай, я прекрасно понимаю, почему ты взял меня к себе жить. И почему ты так себя ведешь. Не надо объяснять, мне от этого не будет легче, честно. Я все знаю.  
Анжольрас нахмурился.  
– Как я себя веду?  
– Ты какой-то странный после вчерашнего. Извини, я кругом виноват.  
– Это ты ведешь себя странно.  
– Разве? По-моему, у меня все как обычно. Да, мне бывает сложно контролировать… свои симпатии. Это пройдет. Я правда… – Грантер сглотнул, – хочу помочь.  
– Опять ты за свое. – Анжольрас обошел стол по кругу, рассматривая плакат. Штрихи четкие и уверенные, цвета подобраны удачно. Он почувствовал легкую гордость, хотя работа была только отчасти его.  
Грантер ждал от него чего-то.  
– Очень хорошо, – сказал ему Анжольрас так ободряюще, как только мог. Ему показалось, что его голос звучит фальшиво. Грантеру, видимо, тоже так показалось.  
– Перестань, – тихо сказал Грантер. – Лучше ничего не говори.  
Анжольрас не понимал, что конкретно он сказал не то, и его это раздражало.  
– Чего не говорить? Что плакат получился? Ты опять выражаешься расплывчато.  
– Не надо меня жалеть, – выпалил Грантер.  
– Что, прости?  
– Не надо меня жалеть, – повторил он. – Я понимаю, что ты не смог удержаться от такого заманчивого благотворительного проекта, как постепенно спивающийся якобы талант факультета прикладных искусств, а я был готов на все, лишь бы видеть тебя чаще, но твоя жалость… Она меня отравляет, она…  
Анжольрас расхохотался так неожиданно, что Грантер вздрогнул. На его лице появилось загнанное выражение. Анжольрас прикусил язык, но раскаяния не чувствовал.  
– Жалею? Благотворительный проект? Как для человека, который всем хвастается, что видит меня насквозь, читает как с листа, или что ты там несешь, ты поразительно бестолков.  
– Анжо…  
Анжольрас шагнул к нему, заглядывая в глаза.  
– Мне тебя совершенно не жаль, – отчетливо произнес он. – Ни капельки. Все, что с тобой происходит, это твоя вина и больше ничья.  
Он скорее понимал, чем чувствовал, как что-то в Грантере ломалось от его слов. Такое случалось довольно часто, и почти всегда Анжольрас мог только догадываться, что именно в его речи делало Грантеру больно, поэтому он старался разговаривать с ним как можно осторожнее. Подбирал слова, следил за интонацией, и неизменно просчитывался, потому что от простого "что мы будем есть на ужин?" у Грантера могло появиться выражение лица брошенной собачки, как называл его Баорель.  
– Я, может, и не в состоянии понять тонкости твоей души, – продолжал Анжольрас, – но говорю тебе точно: никакой жалости в моем отношении к тебе нет.  
Грантер махнул рукой в неопределенном направлении.  
– Так зачем все это? – спросил он, имея в виду, по-видимому, их квартиру.  
Анжольрас открыл рот и вдохнул. Потом еще раз.  
"Поговори с ним. Попытайся."  
– Ты мне нужен, – сказал он.  
Грантер посмотрел на него, словно пытаясь разобраться, надо ли уже смеяться, или главная часть шутки еще прозвучит.  
Анжольрас молчал.  
– Зачем? – повторил Грантер.  
Анжольрас посмотрел на потолок, потом на стол. Потом опять на него.  
– Я все время оглядываюсь на тебя, – сказал он. – Жду, что ты скажешь. Какой изъян найдешь в моей идее. Над чем посмеешься. Люди, – он вздохнул, обращаясь к воспоминаниям и черпая там подтверждение своих мыслей, – люди похожи на тебя. Они не хотят верить, они не хотят задумываться, они хотят реализовывать личные стремления, исполнять свои желания. Пока дело не касается их лично, они и пальцем не пошевелят. Заставить человека оторвать свою задницу от офисного кресла и сделать что-то важное для всех практически невозможно. Таких большинство. И ты – именно такой, Грантер. Тебя невозможно увлечь идеей, ты ни во что не веришь и не видишь большой картины… Я должен смотреть на тебя и видеть пустого человека, одного из безликой массы, которая камнем тянет на дно всякий прогресс и себя вместе с ним.  
Грантер закрыл глаза, и это Анжольрасу показалось недопустимым. Совершенно.  
– Смотри на меня, – сказал он, и Грантер послушался. Его глаза блестели. Анжольрас смотрел в них и продолжал говорить, хотя совсем не представлял, к чему приведет его речь.  
– Я знаю, что должен видеть в тебе пропащую душу, а вижу почему-то надежду. Потому что если такой человек, как ты нашел какую-то причину, пусть смехотворную, делать то, что правильно, хотя все твои инстинкты говорят тебе, что ты тратишь время впустую, мое дело имеет смысл. Я хочу знать, как смешно выглядят мои идеалы со стороны. Мне нужен этот якорь, иначе я могу превратиться в воздушный шарик. Понимаешь? Ты мне нужен.  
Грантер отвернулся от него, вытирая рукой лицо.  
– Замечательно, – хрипло сказал он. – Ты меня не жалеешь, я твой личный адвокат дьявола и кирпич на бренной земле. Со смехотворной причиной.  
Анжольрас подошел еще ближе.  
– Если ты все это делаешь, чтобы выслужиться передо мной, потому что поставил меня на пьедестал и решил приносить мне себя в жертву, хорошо. Лучше так, чем не делать ничего. Правда, этим ты все равно топишь себя глубже каждый раз, когда реальность идет вразрез с твоим личным мифом об Аполлоне, потому что я, как бы тебе не было страшно это признавать, всего лишь человек. Но, как я уже говорил, это твой выбор, и мне тебя не жаль.  
– Как я могу быть надеждой, если все время разочаровываю тебя? – шепотом спросил Грантер.  
Анжольрас положил руку ему на плечо, предлагая обернуться, но не настаивая.  
– Потому что я вижу, что ты разочаровываешь и себя тоже. Я – это только предлог, потому что ты размазня и по-другому не можешь.  
Грантер сдавленно всхлипнул.  
– Пока не можешь, – мягко закончил Анжольрас. – Но твой внутренний конфликт напоминает мне, что какой бы беспросветной не казалась человеческая натура, в ней может найтись место надежде на перемены к лучшему. Так что… Понял, да? Ты мне нужен.  
Плечи Грантера задрожали от нервного смеха, и Анжольрас позволил ему отсмеяться. Он видел, что Грантер успокаивается, и похлопал его по спине.  
– В следующий раз, когда ты захочешь сделать какой-нибудь поспешный вывод, не забудь сначала хорошо подумать, – назидательно сказал он. – На самом деле я всего лишь хотел спросить, правда ли тебя называют Большим Эр, потому что у тебя большой член.  
Грантер стремительно развернулся, и Анжольрас понял, что ему самому неплохо было бы иногда думать, прежде чем говорить.  
– Анжо. Ты только что сказал, что хотел спросить… Что?  
Анжольрас сложил руки на груди.  
– Откуда мне было знать, что у тебя сеанс самобичевания?  
Грантер схватился за голову и ожесточенно растрепал свою шевелюру еще сильнее.  
– Ты… Мне, конечно, очень приятно, что тебе интересно… Но ты решил меня сегодня доконать?  
– По-моему, мы только что об этом говорили. Ты и сам себя прекрасно можешь доконать.  
Грантер посмотрел куда-то поверх плеча Анжольраса, и тот проследил за его взглядом.  
Диван с одной дырявой подушкой стоял на своем месте. В дырку был воткнут обернутый вокруг своего древка флаг.  
Анжольрас снова вспомнил Комбефера. Потом подумал, не хватит ли впечатлений на один вечер.  
"Одним больше, одним меньше – уже не так важно", решил он.  
Грантер смотрел на него с подозрением.  
– Ты вчера хотел меня поцеловать, да? – спросил Анжольрас.  
– Да, – несмело признался Грантер.  
– А почему не поцеловал?  
– Боже, я с тобой с ума сойду, Анжо… Потому что ты много раз говорил и давал понять, что тебя это не интересует!  
– Так почему хотел?  
– Я все время хочу.  
– Но пока ты не застеснялся своего…  
Грантер машинально сунул руки в карманы спортивных штанов.  
– Если бы я не знал тебя как облупленного, я бы подумал, что ты со мной флиртуешь, – пробормотал он. Анжольрас загадочно улыбнулся.  
– Мы как раз установили, что ты меня совсем не знаешь.  
– Не исключено, – согласился Грантер.  
– Тебе, наверное, сложно в это поверить, потому что мраморным статуям не подобает интересоваться твоим членом, но мне, честное слово, очень любопытно.  
– Если бы я знал, что это тебя может привлечь, то рассказал бы на первой же встрече.  
Анжольрас посмотрел на него как на умственно отсталого.  
– Тогда бы меня это не заинтересовало. И заканчивай со своими "если бы".  
Грантер покачал головой.  
– Не понимаю. Ты говоришь, что я тебе нужен, потому что я отвечаю за реалистичную низость реального мира, а ты пытаешься строить мир, близкий к идеальному, и чтобы не потеряться по дороге, оглядываешься на меня.  
– Да. Но это еще не все.  
– А параллельно я – твоя надежда?  
– Точно.  
– Но этого не может быть. Это ты моя надежда.  
– Разница между нами в том, что ты идеализируешь меня, а я тебя нет. Более того, я эксплуатирую твой природный мазохизм. В остальном наше отношение друг к другу – две стороны одной медали. Если бы ты на секундочку перестал меня идеализировать и…  
– Стоп. – Грантер смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами, его руки были сжаты в кулаки в просторных карманах. – Так ты… ты… как и я… И вчера ты… потому что…  
Анжольрас почувствовал, что краснеет.  
– Полегче с выводами, – предупредил он.  
Грантер странно посмотрел на него, выпрямился и одернул свою растянутую футболку.  
– Можно, я тебя поцелую? – еле слышно спросил он.  
– Я же божественный идеал. Зачем меня целовать? Вокруг меня надо устраивать ритуальное распитие алкогольных напитков, показательно страдать и ни хрена полезного не делать.  
Они посмотрели друг на друга выжидающе. Анжольрас не выдержал первый и усмехнулся, и на его улыбку Грантер не смог не ответить своей – несмело, не совсем веря в происходящее.  
Когда они через мгновение рассмеялись, Анжольрас почувствовал, как ему становится легче дышать. Они прошли какой-то рубеж.  
– А теперь? – спросил Грантер, улыбаясь своей кривой циничной ухмылкой, которую никто никогда не воспринимал как искреннюю – как выяснилось, зря.  
– Можно, – ответил Анжольрас, и Грантер быстро, как будто боясь, что он передумает, сократил расстояние между их губами.

4

"Мило," подумал Анжольрас через несколько минут. "И совсем не страшно."  
Теперь он понимал, что приучил себя к постоянному присутствию Грантера, к его запаху, к мимолетным прикосновениям. Ему начало казаться, что к этому все и шло. Не просто же так он впустил Грантера в свой круг общения, дал ему постоянное место рядом с собой, в своей жизни, в своей квартире? Это многое объясняло.  
В частности, многозначительные улыбки Комбефера.  
Вот сволочь.  
Грантер целовал его нежно, еле касаясь кожи приоткрытым ртом, и очень скоро Анжольрас понял, что ему бы хотелось по-другому.  
– Я не хрустальный, – напомнил он.  
Грантер простонал что-то, и следующий поцелуй был таким сладким, что сгодился бы для концовки диснеевского фильма. Потому Анжольрас взял его за плечи, зафиксировал в нужном положении и поцеловал сам – требовательно и глубоко, как подсказывало ему…  
Что-то.  
Он не стал об этом думать и сосредоточил все свои мысли на новых ощущениях. Снова и снова он приходил к выводу, что все это не зря – ему нравилось, как отвечает на его движения Грантер, как замечательно его тело реагирует на прикосновения. Даже поцелуи, которые на экранах выглядели фальшивыми и неубедительными, теперь раскрывались для него как чрезвычайно приятный вид времяпровождения. Ему даже нравилось, как заросший подбородок Грантера терся о его лицо – так он ни на секунду не забывал, кто рядом с ним, и чувствовал себя в пределах своих полномочий.  
Ему вообще очень нравился Грантер, и это откровенно пугало.  
По сравнению с этим впечатляющих размеров бугор, который продолжал стремительно расти, приподнимая легкие спортивные штаны Грантера, вообще не казался страшным. Анжольрас это увеличение чувствовал, хотя Грантер явно пытался отодвинуться подальше, и его приходилось придерживать за талию, намекая на то, что дальнейшее сближение желательно.  
Когда их бедра сошлись почти вплотную, и Анжольрас успел осознать, с каким конкретно масштабом ему придется иметь дело, то вздрогнул. Совсем не от страха, а от чего-то другого, чему он не мог пока дать название, но Грантер отскочил от него как ошпаренный.  
5

– Я не позволю, – выпалил он, раскрасневшийся и еще более помятый, чем обычно.  
Анжольрас, удивляясь своему неровному дыханию, непонимающе посмотрел на него.  
– Чего не позволишь?  
– Допустим, ты почему-то действительно хочешь…  
– Хочу, – поспешно сказал Анжольрас.  
– …и видеть тебя как существо высшее – нездорово для нас обоих…  
– Это не допущение, это факт.  
– …но ты еще и мой друг! – Грантер посмотрел на него так жалостливо, словно это признание перечеркивало все его мечты. Глядя на его до боли знакомое непропорциональное лицо, Анжольрасу захотелось срочно совершить что-то более простое, чем разбираться с бурей эмоций, которые кипели в Грантере и начинали перекидываться и на него. Например, взять флаг, войти с ним в Бурбонский дворец и именем народа отправить в отставку депутатов, которые берут взятки.  
– Да, я твой друг, – осторожно сказал он.  
– Ты… ты… – Грантер затряс головой, словно пытался вытрясти из нее какую-то назойливую мысль. – Я не могу позволить себе испортить нашу дружбу!  
– Серьезно? То есть, когда ты нажираешься, говоришь гадости о человечестве в общем и о Франции в частности, не выполняешь обещания и не моешь за собой тарелки, это не портит нашу дружбу?  
Грантер застонал и закрыл лицо руками, и Анжольрас воспользовался этим, чтобы опустить взгляд. Вид впечатлял.  
– Ты не представляешь, о чем говоришь! – возбужденно продолжал Грантер. – Я могу мыть тарелки! И выполнять обещания! Но вот это, оно не станет меньше!  
Анжольрас критически посмотрел на него.  
– Я тебя не понимаю, – честно признался он. – Все мужчины в нашей шовинистичной фаллоцентрической культуре мечтают о большом члене, а тебе это не нравится? Почему у тебя от него не поднята до небес самооценка, как у всех нормальных идиотов?  
Грантер мрачно засмеялся.  
– Да потому что есть большой член, а есть "ой нет, я боюсь это в себя совать"!  
– А как же Ирма? – спросил Анжольрас и тут же понял, что не стоило, потому что Грантер скривился и промычал какое-то ругательство.  
– Ирма тоже отказалась, – зло сказал он. – И растрепала всем. После этого про меня долго рассказывали неприличные анекдоты и тыкали пальцем в коридорах. Правда, появилась еще пара стремных дамочек, которые уговаривали поучаствовать с ними в оргии, и пока я не начал прогуливать пары по месяцу, от них не получалось избавиться никакими способами.  
– Но ты же как-то потерял девственность?  
– Я, – устало сказал Грантер, – снял шлюху. Но она тоже сказала, что на второй раз у меня не хватит денег. Эй, – тут он заметил, что Анжольрас подошел к нему ближе, и начал пятиться, пока не наткнулся на книжный шкаф. – Ты что, меня не слушаешь?  
– При чем здесь я? – устало спросил Анжольрас. – Я что, как-то дал понять, что для меня это проблема?  
Грантер посмотрел в потолок. Закрыл глаза. Ударил себя по щеке. Открыл глаза.  
Анжольрас никуда не делся и смотрел на него, как обычно, с заинтересованным осуждением.  
– И вообще, почему ты просто не попросил ее отсосать тебе? – спросил он таким же непринужденным тоном, каким иногда интересовался, не хочет ли Грантер сходить с ним в прачечную. Сердце Грантера билось где-то в горле, и ответ застревал на выдохе.  
– Сразу не додумался, а потом меня исключили, и денег не стало совсем… – с трудом начал говорить он. – И мне хотелось, ну. Ты понимаешь. Как настоящему мужику. – Самоирония в его голосе на этих словах стала очень горькой. – А потом я встретил тебя, и сначала мне не хотелось вообще ничего, а потом я начал понимать, что это не "ничего", а ты, и мне начало хотеться с тобой… а потом тебя стало так много, что я даже перестал смотреть порно с участием женщин, и я, наверное, упился окончательно, потому что не понимаю сейчас… Я думал, ты асекс… или антисекс… или что ты реально хочешь… ну, Францию…  
Анжольрас тихо засмеялся.  
– Анекдоты Баореля прижились, – сказал он и положил ладонь Грантеру на грудь. – А касательно асексуальности… Ты не очень хорошо в ориентациях разбираешься, да?  
Грантер сглотнул.  
– Да.  
– Я тоже, – сказал Анжольрас, взял его за руку и повел в свою комнату.

6

Оказавшись в окружении привычных Анжольрасу вещей, они оба немного оробели. Здесь были книги по истории и праву, тут рождались идеи и планы Анжольраса, и он, стоя перед своим любимым постером в виде французского флага, задался вопросом, правильно ли поступает. В конце-концов, это время можно было бы посвятить чему-то более полезному для человечества, чем интимное знакомство с комплексами Грантера. Сам Грантер всегда чувствовал себя в этой комнате лишним, и этот раз не был исключением.  
Они нерешительно посмотрели друг на друга.  
– Ну, у меня нет секретов от Франции, – нарушил молчание Анжольрас очень серьезным голосом. Грантер покосился на постер.  
– Уважаемая Франция, я одолжу его на пару часов, можно? – спросил он, подражая тону Анжольраса.  
Анжольрас фыркнул и расстегнул пуговицу на своей рубашке. Потом вторую. Грантер заворожено наблюдал за движениями его пальцев.  
– Кто-то пять минут назад обещал мне помогать? – последняя пуговица, заправленная в брюки, была извлечена, и Анжольрас остался в распахнутой рубашке.  
– О боже, – сказал Грантер и скользнул руками по его обнаженным бокам. Анжольрас тут же начал выкручиваться.  
– Щекотно, – извиняясь, сказал он, и Грантер начал гладить его спину, грудь, живот; сначала легко, еле касаясь кожи, словно ему казалось, что в руках у него бесплотный дух, который вот-вот рассеется. Анжольрас, естественно, никуда не пропадал, и постепенно Грантер осмелел настолько, что сам стащил с его плеч рубашку и помог справиться с пуговицами на запястьях, а потом застыл, любуясь.  
Когда рубашка упала на пол смятым комом, Анжольрас втянул носом воздух.  
– Мне надо в душ, – сказал он. Грантер уткнулся лбом в его плечо и осторожно положил ладони на пояс его брюк.  
– Не надо, – приглушенно сказал он.  
– Почему? Я целый день был на парах.  
Грантер поерзал носом по ключице Анжольраса, и тот почувствовал, как напряглись мышцы его рук.  
– Ты пахнешь собой, понимаешь?  
Анжольрас глубоко вдохнул. От футболки Грантера немного пахло резковатым пряным дезодорантом. Он прижался щекой к его волосам и вдохнул еще раз.  
– Понимаю.  
Ему хотелось что-то сказать, чтобы Грантер понял, что его руки нужны в другом месте, но язык еще не поворачивался говорить о таком прямо. Вместо этого Анжольрас спустился ладонями по спине Грантера и остановился там, где кончалась его футболка, а потом решительно скользнул руками под нее, приподнимая, пока Грантер не понял намек и не позволил ее с себя снять. Тогда Анжольрас еще раз поцеловал его, прижимаясь ближе, откровеннее – так, что они наконец-то коснулись друг друга, не разделяемые тканью.  
Без длинной мешковатой футболки ничто не мешало Анжольрасу неторопливо провести пальцами по весьма лохматой груди Грантера, по его животу и еще ниже. Его рука еще не достигла цели, а Грантер уже тяжело и часто дышал, заворожено следя за движением ладони, но не пытался ему помешать.  
Когда Анжольрас подцепил пальцем резинку на поясе его штанов и осторожно потянул ее на себя, Грантер громко втянул воздух через сжатые зубы. Не в силах сдерживаться, он прислонился бедрами к Анжольрасу и тут же снова уронил голову ему на плечо. Анжольрас успел увидеть, как горели его щеки.  
– И кто-то хвастался, что он с женщинами и так, и эдак, – не удержался он и отпустил резинку. Она шлепнула Грантера по животу, и тот проворчал что-то в свое оправдание. Анжольрас шутливо потрепал его по голове другой рукой, и Грантер прижался к нему еще крепче. Теперь Анжольрас в полной мере ощутил, какой длины было сокровище, доставлявшее Грантеру столько неприятностей, и ему впервые за вечер захотелось расстегнуть свои брюки.  
– Не думал, что ты вслушиваешься в мои пьяные речи, – сказал Грантер. Он снова начал гладить спину Анжольраса; его движения становились все более хаотичными.  
– Ты громкий, – с трудом нашел слова Анжольрас.  
Рука Грантера поднялась на его затылок, играя со светлыми прядями. Инстинктивно Анжольрас склонил голову набок, и тогда Грантер поцеловал его, уже откровенно лаская языком. Он словно переставал пытаться быть вежливым и делать все так, будто ожидал оценки. Его напряженная фигура постепенно расслаблялась, и теперь прижиматься к нему стало гораздо удобнее.  
От такого разнообразия физического контакта Анжольрас начал теряться. Часть его хотела оттолкнуть Грантера и в спокойной обстановке осмыслить происходящее – он привык к кратким деловым прикосновениям без всякого подтекста, и их близость его перегружала. А часть настойчиво требовала прекратить путаться в мыслях и забыться.  
Ему никогда не хотелось близости ни с кем, а рутинное утреннее удовлетворение природной потребности к разрядке проходило коротко и без фантазии. От их с Грантером сближения он ожидал того же – приятного физического упражнения. То, что происходило с ними сейчас, перечеркивало все его представления о сексе как о бессмысленном пошлом барахтанье.  
Грантер продолжал целовать его, и между поцелуями до Анжольраса доносились обрывки слов.  
– Что? – переспросил он.  
– Господи, – выдохнул Грантер ему на ухо. – Ты… ты такой красивый… просто… не могу поверить, вообще, ущипни меня, о боже…  
Это немного отрезвило Анжольраса.  
– Я же просил не…  
– Помню, – мягко перебил его Грантер. – Просто… ты бы видел себя…  
Анжольрас поцеловал его в губы.  
– Я настоящий, – напомнил он и осторожно толкнул его к кровати. – Человек из плоти и крови.  
Грантер послушался и сел.  
– Я вижу! – он заворожено смотрел на Анжольраса снизу вверх, и Анжольрас решился.  
Никогда в жизни он не чувствовал себя таким неуклюжим, как в тот момент, когда попробовал повалить Грантера на кровать. Это оказалось не так-то просто, потому что Грантер не сразу понял, что от него требуется, а когда понял, попробовал утянуть Анжольраса за собой. Отпустить его было сложно, но Анжольрас выскользнул из его рук, чтобы наконец-то снять с себя брюки и носки.  
Возвращение того стоило. Целовать Грантера лежа было не так удобно, как стоя, потому что Анжольрас осторожно навис над ним, стоя на четвереньках, но руки Грантера опустились по его спине, обошли все самое интересное и начали поглаживать его ноги. Их поцелуи становились все более жадными, и постепенно Анжольрас лег на него, что вызвало целую гамму новых ощущений. Грантер как будто обволакивал его, обнимая и лаская, и Анжольрас, то и дело смахивая со лба прилипающие от пота волосы, уже не мог сдерживаться от недвусмысленных движений бедрами. Теперь у него стояло не меньше, чем у Грантера, их члены терлись друг о друга, несмотря на одежду, и с каждым новым прикосновением Анжольрасу хотелось чего-то еще. Он осторожно перелез через Грантера так, чтобы обнимать коленями его бедра.  
Когда его рука скользнула Грантеру в штаны, тот даже не сразу понял, что происходит. Он застонал, выгнулся и очнулся только тогда, когда Анжольрас почти сомкнул пальцы вокруг его члена и выяснил, что длины пальцев хватает с трудом.  
– Анжо…  
– Шшш.  
Свободной рукой Анжольрас потянул штаны Грантера вниз.  
– Помоги мне, – просто сказал он.  
Но Грантер увернулся от поцелуя, сел и обнял стоявшего над ним на коленях Анжольраса, так что Анжольрас перестал видеть его лицо.  
– Я хочу кое-что сказать, потому что могу больше никогда не осмелиться, – заговорил Грантер.  
Анжольрас не понимал, что могло вызвать такую серьезность в его голосе, и не придумал ничего лучше, чем осторожно погладить его по волосам. В ответ на это руки Грантера сжали его чуть сильнее.  
– Ты сказал, что я ни во что не верю. Только в тебя. Но ты... ты просто… это очень тяжело. Я так не могу. А ты веришь, что люди в состоянии бороться за себя, веришь в победу добра на каком-то метафизическом уровне – мол, даже если умереть в борьбе за правое дело и не победить, то на вселенском уровне это зачтется и добавит камень на весы. Но я тоже верю, Анжо. Очень хочу верить, просто до тебя… я не думал, что кому-то действительно не все равно. Сложно доказать себе, что стоит пытаться менять мир к лучшему. А ты берешь и говоришь, что стоит, и как-то находишь тех, кто готов пытаться вместе с тобой, и ты действительно что-то делаешь, и это заразительно. Ты как маяк, как воплощение высшей силы… Подожди, не перебивай! Я не могу не видеть в тебе свет, я закрываюсь от него изо всех сил, я говорю себе, что я реалист, а не идеалист. А ты на самом деле не идеал, да? Просто не боишься делать то, что я до встречи с тобой считал невозможным? В моем мире тебя не должно быть, а ты есть, и это меня сбивает с толку, заставляет задумываться: вдруг есть смысл пробовать? А вокруг вся та же гадость, и что и до встречи с тобой, и что с ней делать?  
Анжольрас мягко дотронулся до его подбородка и заставил посмотреть на себя.  
– Я здесь, – сказал он. – Никуда не денусь. Буду продолжать пробовать. Главное, чтобы ты сам пытался. И ты недооцениваешь себя, потому что если бы ты не пытался, тебя бы здесь не было.  
Грантер хотел еще что-то сказать, но Анжольрас опередил его.  
– И не смей даже задумываться, что я тебя за что-то награждаю.  
Ответом ему стала извиняющаяся улыбка.  
– А еще ты ужасно целуешься, – выпалил Грантер.  
Анжольрас засмеялся и наклонился к нему.  
– Давай проверим, что еще я ужасно делаю.

7

Он должен был чувствовать себя иррационально, потому что предаваться страсти – это по определению необдуманно, да? Вот только, хотя у него немного шумело в голове, ему все равно казалось, что сунуть руку Грантеру в штаны было очень логичным и взвешенным поступком. От их первой встречи у него не осталось впечатлений, постоянное присутствие Грантера на собраниях раздражало его, признание в любви оказалось ненужным и не повлияло ни на что, потому что таких воздыхателей у Анжольраса было немало. Но когда он в первый раз заметил, как слова Грантера иногда расходятся с его поступками самым противоречивым образом, то начало мимолетному интересу было положено, и все, через что они потом прошли вдвоем, тоже теперь казалось ему естественным. Попав на орбиту его внимания, Грантер вращался там достаточно долго, чтобы постепенно приблизиться. Когда Анжольрас позвал его к себе жить, то всего лишь утвердил его на месте, которое уже оказалось ему отведено.  
Сейчас, глядя на то, как Грантер стонет и прогибается под его рукой, запрокидывая голову и сминая руками простынь, он не чувствовал, что делает что-то революционное. Просто очередной виток спирали.  
Если бы год назад ему кто-то сказал, что он будет держать в руке член Грантера и сравнивать его обладателя с небесным телом, он бы… Вероятно, не обратил бы внимание.  
Анжольрас снова наклонился над Грантером, зажмурился и с намеком потянул его штаны вниз свободной рукой. Совместными усилиями они смогли стянуть их до середины бедер, а дальше Грантер справился сам. Как только штанов не стало, Анжольрас поцеловал его – для храбрости. Теперь ничто не мешало ему сполна ощущать, какие у Грантера волосатые ноги, и несколько секунд поцелуя с закрытыми глазами помогли ему собраться, прежде чем он наконец-то посмотрел, что именно было у него в руке.  
Все оказалось еще хуже, чем он думал.  
Грантер смотрел на него с широко раскрытыми глазами, ожидая реакции. Анжольрасу же очень хотелось засмеяться, потому что совсем некстати ему вспомнилось, как давным-давно ему подарили огромный леденец на палочке, который тогда только появился в продаже и о котором мечтали все его сверстники. Сам он тогда радовался подарку ровно до того момента, когда попытался его съесть, потому что это оказалось чертовски неудобно, и кончилось все тем, что леденец пришлось разбить на отдельные маленькие карамельки.  
Грантер все еще ждал, то ли вызывающе, то ли со страхом, и пауза затягивалась. Анжольрас облизнулся, преисполняясь решительности.  
– Я могу с этим работать, – чистосердечно заявил он. – Ложись.  
Грантер остался лежать, приподнявшись на локтях, но раздвинул ноги пошире, чтобы Анжольрас мог удобно сесть между ними. Вид у него был совершенно охреневший.  
– Ущипни меня, – хрипло пробормотал он.  
Анжольрас приподнял брови и влажно поцеловал его член, стараясь помнить о том, что зубами касаться, наверное, нежелательно.  
Грантер охнул и прикрыл рукой рот.  
Да, с этим определенно можно было работать.  
При всем своем желании Анжольрас не смог бы взять его в рот полностью, поэтому ему оставалось только облизывать, целовать и дрочить там, куда его рот не доставал. Особенно ему понравилось обхватывать губами конец насколько хватало возможности – от этого Грантер вскрикивал и начинал хватать его за голову особенно сильно, попутно рассказывая, что все это совсем, очень и слишком. Член в руках Анжольраса реагировал на его ласки гораздо честнее самого Грантера, пульсируя и подергиваясь в ответ на малейшее внимание. Осмелев, Анжольрас рискнул захватить губами его яйца, одно за другим, и Грантер практически взвыл. Мышцы его живота сокращались, и Анжольрас поцеловал его там, а потом правее, левее и наконец-то ниже, держа его член обеими руками. Он увлекся не на шутку, и когда опять взялся губами за головку, чтобы в очередной раз попробовать взять ее глубже, перестал придерживать Грантера за бедра.  
Грантер дернулся, делая самое естественное движение, которое можно было сделать в данной ситуации, и его член почти достал Анжольрасу до горла, чуть не вывернув ему челюсть.  
Анжольрас закашлялся, и Грантер моментально сел, бледный и перепуганный.  
– Прости, я мудак и все испортил…  
Все еще прокашливаясь, Анжольрас прикрыл ему рот рукой.  
– Все нормально, – с расстановкой сказал он.  
– Но…  
Анжольрас вытер слезу в уголке глаза и пожал плечами.  
– Это все мелочи. Я не обижаюсь, мне не неприятно, можешь не волноваться. Ничего такого. Это просто ты.  
Грантер осторожно взял руку Анжольраса, которая все еще была у его рта, и поцеловал ее. От этого простого жеста у обоих перехватило дыхание.  
– Моя очередь, – хрипло сказал Грантер.

8

Только когда под его спиной прогнулся матрас, Анжольрас почувствовал, что его плечи, оказывается, успели устать. Он с удовольствием потянулся, глядя на патриотичный постер на противоположной стене, и улыбнулся.  
Грантер целовал его грудь, что было немного щекотно, но вполне приятно. Когда он дошел до живота, его рука легла на член Анжольраса, все еще скрытый под тканью трусов.  
– Можно?..  
Анжольрас приподнял бедра, и Грантер бережно снял с него тонкие шорты.  
– Серьезно? Трусы с флагом? – не удержался он, и Анжольрас засмеялся.  
– Все, кто не знают, что мне подарить, дарят трусы или носки с флагом и думают, что поступают смешно и оригинально. Эти, по-моему, от Жоли.  
– Не надо про Жоли, – попросил Грантер, полушутливо изображая ревность.  
– Ему бы не понравилось, что мы это делаем без презерватива.  
– Потом сходим провериться.  
– Ооо, ты проявляешь ответственность. – Анжольрас посмотрел на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц. – Мне нравится.  
Грантер выразительно поцеловал его ниже пупка.  
– Если ты сейчас собираешься зацеловать меня с головы до ног…  
– А что, не надо?  
– Если бы я не боялся, что ты примешь меня за нечувствительное бревно, то сказал бы "заткнись и соси".  
– Но ты и есть нечувствительное бревно.  
– Заткнись и…  
Тут Анжольрас первый раз пожалел, что не додумался до всего этого раньше. Он попытался представить, что мог бы заниматься сексом с кем угодно уже много лет, но ничего не получилось. Как-то не представлялось, что кто-то, кроме Грантера, делает ему минет с таким причмокиванием, да и вообще, как можно так просто взять и дойти до горизонтального положения с кем-то, кого ты знаешь не три года и кто не пытался закрыть тебя от пуль?  
Именно это, а не рот Грантера на его члене, заставило его покраснеть и немного согнуть колени. Грантер, почувствовав движение вокруг себя, взялся за его бедра крепче и перестал выпускать его изо рта. Ощущения захлестнули Анжольраса, и он почувствовал, что вот-вот кончит.  
– Нет, – выдохнул он. – Грантер… Грантер!  
Тот поднял голову, тяжело дыша.  
– Подожди, – продолжил Анжольрас, подался вперед и толкнул его в грудь. Грантер понял намек и снова лег, позволяя Анжольрасу оседлать себя. Он провел руками по ногам Анжольраса и только сейчас осмелился схватить его за задницу, от чего оба вздохнули. Их эрекции касались друг друга, и Анжольрас словно загипнотизированный смотрел на них, а Грантер на Анжольраса. Они попробовали двигаться в каком-то ритме, но оба сбивались, и только когда Анжольрас лег на Грантера, зажимая их члены между их животами, и поцеловал его, у них получилось настроиться на ощущения друг друга. Поцелуи становились лихорадочными, то и дело раздавались стоны, когда Грантер перехватывал инициативу или когда Анжольрас немного менял положение. Они держали друг друга крепко; Анжольрас, несколько раз попытавшись что-то сказать, кончил первый, так и не сформулировав слова. Его приглушенный вскрик Грантеру хотелось запомнить на всю жизнь, и только когда Анжольрас нежно и расслабленно поцеловал его плечо, оргазм настиг и его.

9

Яркий оранжевый луч закатного солнца скользнул по лицу Анжольраса. Тот зажмурился, пытаясь не дать свету разбудить себя, но было поздно.  
Они все еще лежали так, как заснули – очень неудобное положение, подумал Анжольрас, разминая затекшую шею. Грантер негромко храпел под ним, и когда Анжольрас попытался встать, то обнаружил, что они еще и немного слиплись.  
Он все-таки сумел подняться, взял с пола разбросанную одежду, а из шкафа – первые попавшиеся чистые шорты, и пошел в душ, по дороге забросив брюки и все остальное в корзину для грязного белья.  
Ему казалось, что он совершенно спокоен, но сердце в его груди билось очень отчетливо, а в ушах звенело. Мысли Анжольраса путались, он понятия не имел, как вести себя теперь. Изменилось ли что-то вообще? Ему казалось, что нет, но он столько раз угадывал такие вещи неправильно, что очень сомневался в своих способностях.  
От душа ему немного полегчало, зато захотелось спать – они продремали так не больше получаса, и это только раздразнило его усталость. Перспектива вернуться в кровать к Грантеру немного смущала. Анжольрас никогда не спал ни с кем рядом, у него всегда была своя комната или, на худой конец, своя кровать, а потребности в физическом контакте он никогда не ощущал. Более того, все это представлялось ему очень неудобным: наверняка во сне кто-то из них будет пинаться, забирать одеяло или отвоевывать себе больше места.  
Но диван был дырявый, а в комнате Грантера стоял творческий бардак, и в его вечно расстеленную постель, где могли подстерегать плохо закрученные тюбики краски, Анжольрасу ложиться не хотелось. В конце концов он подумал, что после сегодняшнего его не должны смущать такие мелочи, и вернулся в свою спальню. Там он улегся на незанятую Грантером часть кровати, для порядка прикрыл его одеялом, укрылся сам и снова провалился в сон.

10

Утром его разбудил телефон. Накануне Анжольрас не удосужился достать его из сумки, и далеко не сразу сообразил, откуда доносится звонок.  
Спросонья он чуть не споткнулся о ногу Грантера, сон которого никогда не могли поколебать ни телефоны, ни салют на день независимости, ни, наверное, пушечные залпы, и неловко поплелся в гостиную. Сумка стояла у порога, и после нескольких сложных манипуляций у него таки получилось расстегнуть кармашек.  
Перед тем, как ответить, он посмотрел на экранные часы: семь тридцать. Обычно в это время он уже завтракал.  
Анжольрас нажал на кнопку приема вызова и пошел обратно, уже на ходу поднося трубку к уху.  
– Доброе утро будущему лидеру революции, – сказал ему Комбефер. – Как вы? Как поживает большой Эр?  
Анжольрас заглянул в свою комнату. Пока его не было, Грантер обнял их скомканное одеяло руками и ногами и, кажется, все еще спал.  
– Он… таки большой, – вырвалось у Анжольраса, и он не сразу понял, что именно сказал.  
– Что? – переспросил Комбефер. – Ты серьезно? Это то, что я думаю? Не молчи, у меня сейчас случится сердечный…  
– Все в порядке, – перебил его Анжольрас. – Ты меня разбудил. Давай… позже поговорим, ладно? И не забудь напомнить всем, что у нас сегодня в шесть встреча. До связи.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он сбросил вызов, положил телефон на полку, последний раз посмотрел на Грантера, с улыбкой покачал головой и пошел чистить зубы.  
Оказалось, что спать в одной кровати может быть очень даже удобно.


End file.
